thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Valerion Targaryen
A young face and bright white hair, it is only Valerion's eyes that do not hold the heritage of Old Valyria. Whilst he was not granted his father's eyes, he gave him a gift in its stead. A scar from eye to jaw Biography Born in 278 in the Free-City of Volantis, First Daughter of Valyria. Valerion was the son of Aegon Targaryen and relative to the Dragon Triarch, Vaegon Targaryen. An agile child by nature, always one from climbing the black walls where he could and running through the streets of Volantis where the Old Blood ruled. Though on occasion, one that grew more frequent as Valerion grew older, he would run through the city streets with slaves and free-men to witness the performances of travelling mummers, staring with wide eyes of admiration at the craft of the storytellers and performers. Many noble children would learn to play an instrument at some point, though few would take to it as quickly as Valerion did. Other noble boys played with swords in the evening, but Valerion would spend time tuning and playing the fiddle, or practicing on the harp, and when alone and away from prying ears he would sing loud and proud, writing sonnets and ballads after spending a day watching the bards of Volantis intently. But as a noble boy grows up, there are duties and responsibilities that are expect of a young Targaryen, time that Valerion would see better spent on the streets of Volantis singing and performing for coin for which he had no need. But in time, he came to realise that stepping onto the streets alone with silver hair would place him and his family in danger. And so, with a supply of Tyroshi dye and a collection of clothes and props, Valerion had taught himself the art of hiding in plain sight. A new dye and a new gown and few would recognise the Valyrian noble. Growing more tired of the duties of a noble, Valerion would later befriend a troupe mummers in Volantis. Drinking, singing and dancing each day and night until it was time for them to move on to the Three Daughters. Seeing his chance to escape the bourgeois life and embrace an exciting new world, Valerion fled with the mummers. On the road, he would only expand upon the skills he had learnt in life. As the demands of mummers grew higher, so too did the quality of the act. Soon, their troupe would perform feats of acrobatics that would astound and reap both applause and coin. Timeline 278: Born in Volantis to Aegon. 285: Valerion proves himself to be an agile young boy, quick and nimble. 290: Valerion refines his craft with instrument, voice and literature. 295: Valerion learns the art of disguise to venture into the city to watch bards and mummers perform. 297: Valerion leaves Volantis with a troupe of mummers. NPCS Vogan, 27 | Tyroshi | Zealot | Mummer Gorevos, 25 | Tyroshi | Wanderer | Mummer Vyrio, 26 | Braavosi | Medic | Mummer Tregar, 26 | Myrish | Mummer Marrigo, 32 | Ghiscari | Mummer Zaqar, 24 | Lorathi | Mummer Joro, 35 | Norvoshi | Mummer Category:Valyrian Category:House Targaryen Category:Volantene Category:Essosi